dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Gorechimera
Gorechimera is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Overview The Gorechimera is a stronger version of the common Chimera; it has more health, different attacks and the ability to regenerate. It can be found throughout Gransys during Post-Game and on Bitterblack Isle Post-Daimon. Several Chimeras are replaced by Gorechimeras in the Post-Game, though the first one is encountered before the battle with the Dragon, in the location a Chimera was fought during the prologue. The Goat can cast Anodyne which restores the creature's overall HP, but not the damage to the individual heads. If the snake tail is cut off, it will regenerate in a manner similar to a Hydra. Their coloration differs from the regular Chimera in that it has a black lion head, a dark reddish snake tail, and a white goat's head. The Gorechimera's goat head is vulnerable to physical attacks, while the lion head is vulnerable to magick, just like the common Chimera's. Stats |- | |- |Information from [https://www10.atwiki.jp/dragons_dogma Dragon's Dogma - ドラゴンズドグマ ＆ Dark Arisen] (www10.atwiki.jp), the 'Dragon's Dogma Signature Series Guide' and from in-game testing. |} *Lion and Goat's health contribute to the main health bar, the snake's health is separate. *Physical and magickal power is thought to increase when the Goat or Lion are killed respectively. Attacks Tactics When fighting a Gorechimera, very similar tactics should be used as with a normal Chimera as the behavior and abilities are much the same. A few exceptions: *Killing the goat should be a priority as its healing spell can constantly restore its health and prolong the fight - alternatively, interrupt its casting or silence it. *While Anodyne can heal the creature's entire health, the Lion and the Goat heads will not be revived once killed. The snake on the other hand grows back again and again, as it has a separate health bar from the main body. * Gorechimeras can be poisoned. *Instead of poison, the snake head spews a much more potent acid pool that deals significantly more damage and may cause Burning, Tarring and Lowered Defense. *The Gorechimera has a strong resistance to Fire, but suffers a converse weakness to Ice. File:Torpor, Silence and decapitate the snake. Pawns may then fail to even recognize the Gorechimera as a threat, as hilariously demonstrated here. File:Mystic Knight vs the Chamber of Fate. Victory in 25 seconds.|A Mystic Knight demonstrating Abyssal Anguish's effectiveness against a Gorechimera. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For full information, refer to the Bestiary page or the according section on the Chimera page. Enemy Specific: * Weak to Ice * Weak to Holy * Cutting off the Snake tail then using a Fire based attack to sear the stump and delay its regrowth grants knowledge. (Similar with the Hydra heads) * Witnessing the Goat cast Anodyne to heal itself may grant knowledge. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it may be necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 30 Gorechimeras either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Pawn Chatter Pawns comment as they would with a regular Chimera. In addition: :"A gorechimera?! We've no choice..." (on spotting) :"There! A gorechimera!" (on spotting) :"A black chimera! This won't be easy..." :"The goat casts spells of death!" (on casting Exequy) :"What!? 'Tis confused from our attack!" :"The tail's regrown!?" :"Defeating the goat's head makes a chimera wild." (bad knowledge flag?) :"Slay the goat ere it heals the body!" :"Magick will still the lion's head!" Notes * It is possible to kill all of the heads, with the creature still alive - this is usually a consequence of the Goat casting healing spells when both the other heads are dead. After some time snake will grow back. While in this state, however, the Gorechimera cannot attack (with the exception on the rear leg's back kick) and behaves oddly, runs around the area aimlessly and occasionally emits a sound-less roar - despite the Lion already being dead. **When finally defeated, it still emits the Goat's death scream. Gallery Gorechimera.png Category:Beasts Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Post-Game Enemies Category:Magick Users Category:3 Star Bestiaries